To Dream of Pokemon
by Yowaki
Summary: When Haruhi finds an interest in Pokemon, she accidentally transports the whole SOS Brigade into the Hoenn Region. They now have to battle the Elite Four and the Champion to make Haruhi happy, but will that be enough?
1. Haruhi meet Pokemon, Kyon meet heart

Pokémon, Meet Suzumiya! Kyon, Meet Heart!

**Okay I made this cause there were no Pokémon/Haruhi xovers I think, I couldn't find any (either that or I'm just stupid) and my DS broke so I haven't been able to play Pokémon in a while and I needed something to tide me over until I can get a new one. (Did you hear about Pokémon Black and Pokémon White? They look soooo cool!)**

**I kinda figure that I don't have to write a disclaimer with this site having fanfiction in its name. **

**Oh, just BTW anything Kyon says about Pokémon being for little kids and that we need to grow up, I don't believe in whatsoever (those are all just things my mom has said to me in the past few days), and I in no way mean to offend any Pokémon fans out there (me being one too). The moral of the story? Blame Kyon. POKEMON OTAKU POWERS ACTIVATE!**

In the hallway…Haruhi was rushing up to the SOS Brigade clubroom when she ran into some girl, knocking them both over and sending cards scattering everywhere. "Hey, watch where you're going. I'm in a hurry." Shouted Haruhi, as she picked herself off of the ground.

"Well, I do believe you were the one who ran into me. The least you could do is pick up my deck for me." Said the girl, not knowing what she was getting herself into with Haruhi.

"Well maybe if you weren't in the way, none of this would have happened." Haruhi screeched. The girl just stared her down. Bold. "Fine." Haruhi said surrendering. She reached down to pick up the cards off of the floor when she noticed how peculiar these were. "Hey, what are these anyway?"

"These sweetie, are Pokémon cards."

"Pokémon?" Haruhi asked as she finished picking up the cards and handed them to the girl.

"Thank you. I'll tell you what, you can keep some of them if you like." Said the girl and she rummaged through her deck and pulled out three cards to which she handed to Haruhi. "They're pretty weak, but you're only a beginner."

Haruhi just stared at the cards for a moment before she answered, "Well not for long!" with a huge smile and plenty of enthusiasm.

"You're Haruhi Suzumiya, right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh you're pretty famous around the school."

Upon hearing this, Haruhi filled up with uncensored joy. "Well it's about time people caught on. Well, see ya. And thanks, I'll be sure to come back and challenge you sometime after I become a master, and that shouldn't take too long." Haruhi said as she started running to the clubroom, cards in hand. She burst through the door.

The clubroom had been pretty quiet, with Mikuru making tea, Nagato reading a book, and Haruhi staring energetically at her computer. Kyon found this a little suspicious, and after losing to Koizumi at checkers, he decided to check in on Haruhi, hoping that she wasn't forming some sort of scheme that would end up getting them all in trouble.

When he looked at her computer screen, expecting something bizarre that could only lead to bad things, he was instead more amused by what Haruhi was doing then shocked.

"Pokémon?" Kyon asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, isn't that a little young for you? You should at least find something a little more age appropriate to play with."

"No, not at all. But I mean it's not like _you_ would ever get it. You have to put your heart and soul into these battle. I'm pretty sure you don't have a heart and soul."

"Hey, if anyone doesn't have a heart and soul hear it's you. And I'm pretty sure it's just one of those moral stories they teach you as a little kid to get your hopes up for the future." Kyon sighed. "And then we go to school and it's all ruined."

"Yeah but that's exactly it! It's something you lose as you grow up, your heart and willingness to adventure!"

"Heart and willingness to adventure?"

"Yeah! Heart, like even though the Pokémon are the ones fighting, it's still a team effort because you bond with them to fight. And adventure because you go out and travel with them and discover new things. That's pretty cool, right?"

Kyon just stared at her quizzically for about a minute before she stood up and got out of her chair. "Geeze, fine then you're dismissed." She said as she got up and left the room angrily, slamming the door behind her. No one made any attempts to move.

"Hey, Koizumi." Said Kyon. "You don't think it's possible that Haruhi can make Pokémon real, do you?"

Koizumi looked to Nagato, who showed no response. "Well, anything is possible I guess. For better or worse."

_Meanwhile. (I can't figure out how to double space to show a transition in time and place so bear with me here)_

"Kyon. Kyon, please wake up." Kyon heard Koizumi say.

"Ummm, is he going to be okay." He heard Mikuru ask as he started to come to his senses. He got up and looked around but only saw the SOS Brigade and a thick reddish fog surrounding them.

"What's happening?" Kyon asked.

Koizumi leaned over and whispered, "If she ever asks, this is all a dream."

Koizumi then got up as the fog started to disperse. Kyon looked around and saw the SOS Brigade, in an unrecognizable area, and a machine in front of them.

"A dream? Does that mean where in a closed space of something?" Kyon asked as he got up.

"Kyon! It's about time you got up, what took you so long? I'd make you buy us all lunch as a punishment, but honestly I have no idea where we are. Isn't this place cool though?" Haruhi asked cheerfully, as if nothing about this at all were strange or unrealistic.

"No, actually. I do believe we are somewhere within the reaches of Miss Suzumiya's mind." Koizumi said, not loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Oh great." Kyon replied.

Haruhi and Nagato were staring at the machine that was standing near the group, in the middle of nowhere.

The machine was tall and hexagon shaped. It had a monitor and a touchpad on each side but no buttons. It appeared to be on but not running.

"Welcome." The machine said as they all stepped closer to it. "Fingerprint scan necessary for further adventure." The machine again spoke.

"Uhhh are you sure we should trust this thing?" Kyon started to say,

"It said adventure, didn't it?" Haruhi said excitedly.

"I'm not all so sure I agree with your logic." He replied but Haruhi wasn't listening. She already her thumb jabbed up against the machine as it read her.

"Haruhi Suzumiya." The machine said as a Pokéball appeared in front of her. She eagerly grabbed it and turned around to show it to the rest of the group. "C'mon guys, what are you waiting for?" Haruhi exclaimed.

The other four members of the group walked up to the machine and did the same, some more nervous than others. One by one, they were all scanned, and one by one the machine each called their name, and a Pokéball, presumably specialized for each person, appeared before them. Once all of the Pokéball had been taken, the scenery then changed to a forest setting.

"Alright team SOS Brigade, let's go! Now all we need is the perfect rival."

"No, all we need now is for you to explain to us what is going on!" Kyon thought angrily.

"Well, I guess we should have a couple practice rounds first, right? C'mon Mikuru, give me your best!"

"Wait! What are you talking about? What is this?" Kyon yelled.

"Pokémon." Haruhi answered bluntly.

"Not this again." Kyon said as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find out it belonged to Koizumi..

"We mustn't spoil her fun." he said. "Both for my sake, and for yours."


	2. Sidney vs Yuki, Key to Evolution Koizumi

Haruhi then attempted to explain the concept of Pokémon to them when suddenly, five Pokédex appeared before them. They each took one and examined the device.

"Well I guess this would be a good time to check out our Pokémon, right?" Haruhi asked, growing more eager by the second.

"Wrong." Said a male voice from behind them.

"Huh? Who dares for insubordination?"

"I do. You don't look like you're from around here." The source of the voice said.

"No, where from North High, and who are you?" Haruhi responded.

"Team North High, eh? My name is Sidney, now prepare to be crushed by team Hoenn!"

"Yes! This is my chance to battle, prepare to get creamed." Haruhi said with a fist clenched around her Pokéball. Get ready, cause here I come!"

"Sending your leader out first? What a wasteful tactic, why don't you wait for the final battle to make an appearance?" Sidney said.

"Humph, well I guess you're right." Haruhi said clearly bitter. "Yuki, you go fist, okay?" she said as Sidney smiled.

"How did he know she was the leader?" Kyon asked Koizumi. "Although I guess she does give off that vibe."

"I suppose this is a world she created, and she does see power in herself. As long as she sees herself as the leader she will be." Koizumi said.

"Yes." Nagato said as she held up the Pokéball and sent out her Pokémon. It was Hoothoot.

"She must have scanned that device before and that's why she knows how to use it, and I bet she knows everything about her Pokémon too, already." Kyon said as Koizumi took out his Pokédex and started toying around with it. "You're not serious, are you?" Kyon thought to himself.

Sidney sent out his Pokémon. It was an Absol.

"It seems that Miss Nagato is at a disadvantage. What will she do?" Koizumi said, thinking. Kyon felt ashamed.

Haruhi was very into this battle and cheering Yuki on from the moment her Pokémon hit the field. Mikuru was standing next to Haruhi and didn't seem to know what to think of the situation.

"So are we really in Haruhi's mind right now?" Kyon asked.

"Well, it could possibly be just so, or it be something along the lines of a dream. Or maybe she even created this alternate dimension where these creatures can exist to her standards." Koizumi said.

"So there's no way of getting out of here?"

"Not until it's finished.

888888888888888888888 (there, this works)

The battle started with Nagato and Sidney just standing there, neither one attacking. This is probably because Nagato was analyzing his Pokémon and Sidney just wanted a dramatic pause. Finally, the battle began.

"Absol, use bite!"

"Fly." Nagato said as Hoothoot gracefully floated up into the air. "This Pokémon's natural power is that of psychic which will have no effect on the target. The user must then resort to its backup flight attribute." She said as Hoothoot dove down and attacked Absol.

"Dark Pulse!"

Both targets were struck by the opposing blow. But Nagato's Pokémon took in much more noticeable amounts of damage. It looked hurt and the battle was sure not to last much longer.

"The user took in much larger amounts of sustainable damage to its body. It cannot win in its current form."

"C'mon Yuki you can do it!" Haruhi screamed.

"Evolution granted." Nagato said as Hoothoot started to evolve into Noctowl. This amazed everyone.

"Yay way to go Yuki! I bet your twice as strong now, you've got this battle in the bag." Haruhi cheered.

"Shut up little girl." Sidney said. "That's quite the impressive Pokémon you've got there, but it's not enough to beat my Absol. I guarantee it."

"That guarantee is a false statement, for now the power levels are in balance."

"You know, I don't think I've understood a word you've said so far." Sidney replied.

"Now perish." Nagato replied.

"It's amazing, Miss Suzumiya brought evolution to Miss Nagato's Pokémon!" Koizumi said. "Just imagine what she can do in the real world. Although, I guess you've already seen some of that. I mean, look where we are now."

"Absol, agility!"

"Fly."

"Are we really gonna do that again? Well okay…"

"Now use Bravebird." Nagato said as the Pokémon flew downwards at a tremendous speed, slamming into the Absol.

"That was a good move and all, but wouldn't both sides get hurt? And Nagato's has already taken a bit of damage." Kyon said.

"I'm sure Miss Nagato calculated in the damage before she made the move." Koizumi responded.

"I guess you're right. A skill like that could guarantee victory in almost any battle." Kyon said. "Wait, am I actually getting into this?" he asked himself, a little shocked, and a little disappointed in himself for getting into such childish games. He wanted no part of Haruhi.

"You're crazy!" Sidney said to Nagato. "Absol? Absol!"

The Absol just lied on the ground, knocked out. The match was over.

"I...I lost?" Sidney asked, shocked. "That was really fast to have beaten me! And how could your Pokémon have evolved so soon? You just met it! Oh well, I guess the score is now North High 1, Hoenn 0. But I hear that we just got a new Champion. She must have been tough to be able to defeat Wallace, since Stevens disappeared…"

"Stop babbling already, you're sounding like an idiot. And I really don't care." Haruhi said.

"Hey! Just you wait for the next one to come out. I guarantee you that I'm the weakest one of the group."

"Good, I hope so. You weren't that challenging. Kinda pathetic." Haruhi said as Sidney grew angry.

"Haruhi has the power to get on anyone's nerves." Kyon said.

"I could imagine." Koizumi responded.

"Yeah, well I guess _you_ wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't, would I?" Koizumi said smiling, as usuall.

At this, Kyon just stared at Koizumi with a look of disgust that then faded into envy.

"Data terminated. Target immobilized. Task at hand complete." Nagato said.

"See Kyon, now that was a good match. That guy didn't stand a chance against a member of the SOS Brigade! You can battle next; just make sure you're as good as Yuki, although with you Kyon, that might not be possible."

"I'm still here!" Sidney said. "Fine, just you wait for the next match. I can't wait to see _that guy_ battle Phoebe."


	3. Kyon? Fail! Nagato? 0 O

Kyon? Fail. Nagato? 0_O

**88888888**

"So, when is Phoebe gonna get here?" Haruhi asked impatiently.

"The little ghost girl Phoebe is one to make an entrance. She's usually late." Sidney said, sounding annoyed as well.

"Well then, I guess this would be a good chance to check out your Pokémon, right Kyon?" Koizumi asked in his naturally cheerful tone.

"Are you really that curious? Well, if I want any shot as to win, I guess I have to have Nagato check it out right? Maybe she can battle for me." Kyon said to himself.

"Well here goes nothing." He said as he released his Pokémon. It was a tiny little thing, covered in brown and white striped fur and beady black eyes. "Is this really it?" he asked himself.

Koizumi opened up his Pokédex. "It appears to be a Zigzagoon. A normal type. It will have no effect against ghost, but luckily this says that it can use ground-type moves as well. Very interesting." He said.

"Will you but out?" Kyon thought to himself. "Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, because Haruhi made me."

And with that, a cloud of smoke appeared before them.

"And now enters the second round trainer of the Hoenn Elite Four: Phoebe of the ghost!" Sydney yelled.

The smoke cleared.

"Why thank you." Said Phoebe. A rather large Pokémon stood next to her.

"Dusclopse, use psychic!" She yelled.

"Wait! We started?" Kyon yelled as his Pokémon took the attack. The Zigzagoon looked hurt but quickly shook off the attack. "This little thing has a disadvantage, that thing is like ten times its size.""

"Kyon, use dig!" Haruhi yelled with her Pokédex in hand.

"Uhhh, dig?" Kyon said as his Zigzagoon obeyed. I swiftly tunneled underground, disappearing from sight.

"Nagato, what are the chances of Kyon winning?" Koizumi asked.

Nagato stared at the battlefield for a moment. "The attack, psychic, was used but the target was able to evade underground sustaining little amounts of damage. The power level between the two Pokémon's attack levels is about 7.5837720 terminusaliena which has the earthly equivalent of about 197%."

"So odds are slim?" Koizumi asked, a little intrigued by the information he was just given.

Nagato was unresponsive, which he took as a yes.

Zigzagoon popped out of the ground and attacked the Dusclopse, which had very little effect.

"Kyon, you're so stupid! Try harder!"

"What other attacks does it have?" Kyon asked, searching through his Pokédex. "Uhh growl?" he said as the Zigzagoon obeyed. It did not appear to have any effect.

"Curse!" Phoebe yelled.

"Why are you using curse?" Sydney asked. "Oh, because this guy is so pathetic that youre experimenting with his Pokémon?"

"You hear that Kyon? You are an embarrassment!" Haruhi yelled.

Dusclopse used curse but it had no affect on Zigzagoon.

"The command of the user was to pull off a ghost type attack, intending for the target to be of a normal species. Normal types are not susceptible to ghost type renditions; therefore, the target utilized no damage." Nagato said.

"You should have known that!" Sydney barked at Phoebe.

"I did." She said, annoyed by Sydney's tone, "I wanted to know if in that circumstance Dusclopse would receive any damage."

"And the answer is?"

Phoebe looked at her Pokémon. "No, the move completely failed."

"So let's get this battle over with."

"Hmph, if you wish."

**88888888**

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm on my way to get Pokémon Black and a new DS right now so I decided to celebrate by posting this half of chapter three! It's not finished yet but here is the first part. Anyhow, I've picked out all of the Pokémon for the SOS Brigade, and I want to hear your responses to them, so please review with what you think. Ill post the other half of the chapter up by the end of the week. **


	4. Keep Trying, Mikuru! Nagato?

**Okay, I like…died…I dunno…forgive me!**

**88888888**

Zigzagoon popped up from the ground hitting Dusclopse. Dig had barely any effect on it.

"Dusclopse use body slam!" Phoebe yelled as the Pokémon did what it was told. Zigzagoon looked like it took a lot of damage.

"Oh no, this is bad. If I lose then Haruhi is gonna kill me." Kyon said.

"You're still standing? Psychic!" Phoebe then yelled.

Dusclopse struck, thus ending the battle.

"And the winner is Phoebe of the ghost! Ha, take that! That puts it in a tie with Team Hoenn at one and Team North High at one." Sydney exclaimed.

"Kyon you idiot!" Haruhi yelled. "It's all thanks to you that we lost. Why can't you battle like Yuki?" Haruhi started to yell as Kyon sighed. He thought he would never hear the end of it.

Then suddenly, a woman walked up to them. "Hello dears, my name is Glacia. I am number three of the Hoenn Elite Four. Ice is my nature and my element."

"Mikuru go!" Haruhi yelled at she grabbed Mikuru's arm and swung it so that she threw her Pokéball. Out popped a tiny Happiny.

"It's so cute." Mikuru stated.

"Alright then, let us have a good match my girl. Sealeo, go!" Glacia yelled in response.

"Umm, Miss Suzumiya, what do I do?" Mikuru pleaded.

"Yukis going to be your personal in-battle assistant, right Yuki?" Haruhi commanded. Nagato walked over to Asahina.

"What do you think, Yuki?" Haruhi asked.

"We are in need of more power. It must take on a new form, balancing the power levels if we are to have any chance at victory."

"Well then Mikuru, what are you waiting for, evolve!" Haruhi yelled as Happiny started to glow. It evolved into Chansey."

"Now what?" Mikuru asked as she and Haruhi turned to stare at Yuki, waiting for a response.

"Thunder wave." Yuki said in her standard monotone voice. Then they all turned to look at the Pokémon.

"I believe that it will only respond to Mikuru's commands." Koizumi, who had been relatively quiet this whole time added.

"Oh, um, right. Thunderwave!" She yelled.

The Chansey did what it was told and paralyzed Sealeo. The Sealeo made an attempt at moving but was clearly immobile for the time being.

"Seismic Toss." Yuki said.

"Seismic Toss!" Mikuru yelled. Even though she was winning, she still managed to make herself sound helpless.

The Chansey obeyed and tossed its opponent into the air before slamming it into the ground. The attack formed a crater in the ground as Chansey climbed out leaving Sealeo lying there.

Suddenly, the pokemon got up from out of the crater. What came out was not Sealeo, but Walrein. It had evolved.

"Um, I don't know how that happened. What does this mean? I'm-"

"Blizzard!" Glacia yelled as the Walrein obeyed now that its paralysis faded. It struck the Chansey hard and froze the Pokémon.

"Oh no, Chansey!" Mikuru screamed nervously.

"C'mon Mikuru! You can't lose yet, you were doing so well!" Haruhi yelled.

"Chansey, Chansey? Umm, I don't know if you can hear me, but_"

"Body slam!" Glacia commanded. Walrien jumped into the air and landed on the still frozen Chansey. Shards of ice flew in all directions as the Chansey was struck.

"Do you have a powerful attack you could use? I need your help; I'm not very experienced, I'm sorry…" Mikuru drifted off losing confidence with every word.

"Is she really asking her Pokémon how to battle?" Kyon questioned.

"Uh it appears so." Koizumi responded with.

The Chansey turned around and looked at its trainer. When it caught a glimpse of Mikuru, it showed a look of pure determination and started to attack. It opened its mouth wide, and a huge beam of light shot out at the Walrien.

"Whats happening?" Haruhi excitedly asked.

"Hyper beam." Nagato stated.

"Wow." Mikuru awed at the attack. "Good job Chansey!" she yelled.

It was very obvious that the Walrien had clearly taken some physical damage. It got up after the huge attack and waited for its trainers orders.

"Aurora beam!" Glacia yelled in response.

"Oh no, Chansey!" Mikuru yelled as the Chansey, too tired to move, was hit by the attack. It collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"Hmph, well it looks like I won this match, my dear." Glacia said as Mikuru ran out to her Chansey.

"Chansey, I am so proud of you. You battled very well." She started to compliment her Pokémon.

"It's not really fair," Sydney started to say to the rest of the group. "purple hair helped her out the whole time. It was supposed to be a single battle."

"You're just mad because you're the only member of your group who's lost so far." Haruhi stated.

"What? Fine, for the next battle, you and him can team up and battle." He said as he pointed to Koizumi. "You'll definitely lose."

"Oh yeah?" Haruhi challenged him.

**88888888**

**Okay so I can't wait to write the next chapter. I'm super excited about Koizumi's Pokémon. Originally I was just gonna have him get an Eevee-Espeon but then an idea came to me for a different Pokémon and oh my goodness *fangirl spaz*. Although, Eevee does remind me of Itsuki. I could picture one just sitting on his should like a parrot. What a funny mental image. But I'd love to hear what you guys think Koizumi's Pokémon should be (aside from Eevee). I wanna see if any of you had the same idea as me. And Haruhi's Pokémon too. Leave it in a review or pm or something. And Haruhi's Pokémon was really hard for me to decide for, but I think *hope* I came up with an acceptable one.**


	5. Koizumi, Haruhi, andChampion?

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in like a year and I wasn't planning on it, but a couple of people reviewed so I figure I might. BTW I hope you guys aren't expecting plot or anything. And I really half assed this fic, so there's terrible grammar and all that. I might rewrite is someday, but who knows. It's kinda embarrassing how bad it is but I don't feel like putting effort into this.**

**I hope you like the pokemon I picked out for Haruhi and Koizumi. I ended up taking a pokemon personality test and filling it out for Koizumi, and the result it gave me was so funny I had to use it. And Haruhi get's one of my favorite pokemon.**

"Are you ready to battle, Koizumi?" Haruhi, glowing with excitement, exclaimed.

"Oh course, Miss Suzumiya."

"Well I'm glad to hear." A man said, walking into view. "My name and title is Dragon Tamer Drake, the leader of the Elite Four. Are we ready to begin?"

"Oh course we are! Go, Pokemon!" Haruhi screamed, tossing her pokeball into the air. A Trapinch appeared before her.

"Ha. That little thing? For Haruhi?" Kyon questioned.

Throwing his pokeball into the air, Koizumi said, "All right, let's give this a shot." A Togepi sat in front of him.

"Let's go, Swablu!" Drake yelled, sending out his pokemon. "And now for my lovely assistant, the champion herself, Miss Tsuruya!"

Tsuruya approached the group, taking a spot next to Drake. Everyone stared at her dumbstruck.

"Tsuruya, you're here? And on the opposing side?" Kyon asked.

"Oh course I am." She said as though there is nothing strange about it. "Go, Whismur. Use uproar!"

"Swablu, fly!"

"Trapinch, use bite on Whismur!" but it was too late. Swablu had come down using fly on Trapinch. "No! Trapinch! You have to keep going! Get stronger!'

"Evolution granted." Nagato said, as all four pokemon on the battle field evolved.

"What just happened?" Kyon asked.

"It appears that the excitement level of the battle, as well as her pokemon losing has caused her to make all of the pokemon evolve." Koizumi said. "Togetic, use sweet kiss on Loudred."

Togetic obeyed, confusing Loudred with the attack.

"Keep going Loudred! Uproar again!" Tsuruya yelled, but Loudred was too confused to attack.

"Vibrava, use hyper beam on Altaria."

Altaria took the blow, but was not out yet. "Altaria, use dragon breath!"

"Get out of the way, Vibrava!" Haruhi yelled, but Vibrava was too tired from the last attack to be able to move in time. "No, Vibrava!" Haruhi yelled as three of the four pokemon on the battlefield began to evolve again.

"All of the pokemon keep changing. I'm afraid I'm having a hard time keeping up." Koizumi said.

"Don't worry about that, Koizumi. I'm about to take you down." Tsuruya said, laughing. "Exploud, use hyper voice!"

"Togekiss, fly!" Koizumi said, but Togekiss wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack. "Use wish!" Obeying, Togekiss filled itself with cosmic energy and replenished itself. "Use fly!"

"Flygon, use earthquake!" Haruhi yelled. The ground shook. The only pokemon affected by this was Exploud, but it took a lot of damage. "One more time, Flygon. Earthquake!"

With this second attack, Exploud was knocked out.

"No! My pokemon! Good job, Haru-nyan! You took out Exploud!"

"Altaria, use take down!" Altaria threw itself at Togekiss as Togekiss was trying to use fly. They both collided, very hurt.

"Quick, Flygon. Hyper beam!" It obeyed, hitting Altaria, and knocking it out. Team North High had won the battle.

**There'll be one more chapter out eventually. I hope this chapter wasn't so bad that you died. But yeah. Exploud totally fits Tsuruya, right? Anyway, review with what you think of my choice in pokemon. I wanna hear your opinions ^^**

**And sorry I stopped writing this. I got really into Hetalia and I took some time off from Haruhi so I got out of it. But I just bought Black 2 so I figured I had to write another chapter. Anyway…**


End file.
